Movie Nights at Freddy's: Cinema Sins Edition
by chicken-nerd
Summary: Everything wrong with Sailorblaze's made up movie, "The Freddy Fazbear Movie: Search of The Golden Pizza." I have permission to do this. Also, there is NO Mike and the animatronics reactions, just the movie.
1. Sin Timer: 9:03

**4/26/15: Whoa! 4 reviews in ONE day? Thanks for the support! ****you really think I act like the original C.S? Wow! Really? I'm too happy! Lol im not bragging about this though XD or else...SHOWOFF. **

**4/27/15: I just used a stopwatch. The Movie Sin Timer is in the title of Chapter 1. If you wanna do an audio of this (or naw) you can PM me and credit when done. I can't do mine because...I can't speak fast XD**

**This is a parody of Cinema Sins.**

**I asked Sailorblaze about this, don't fret! She said it would be awesome if somebody did a C.S parody on this movie, so guess what...it's here! **

**No, I did not copy paste the story...K, maybe a little... (MLP squee)**

**The movie will be italicized **

**The sins and references will be normal**

**And results are bold**

**Here's an example:**

**"[dialogue]" [Name] says.**

**[Sin] (Ding)**

**[Sin 2] (Ding)**

**[Sin 3] (Ding)**

**(Switches to some reference)**

**[Reference is in story format]**

**Switch = means it will either go to the next frame, or a REFERENCE**

**Enjoy this funny chapter!**

EVERYTHING WRONG WITH: (Toreador March plays) THE FREDDY FAZBEAR MOVIE: SEARCH OF THE GOLDEN PIZZA

Spoilers!

(DUH)

P.S: MANY. DINGS and STOPS.

_"When I see that there's sadness _

_Is in the world..." Freddy sang. _

_"I want to help _

_Each boy and girl." _

Why animatronics? Aren't they supposed to be well...furry or something? And... (Movie stops so I can say many sins)

Depressed bear.

Kids ages 7 to 10 think Freddy is dramatic.

Toreador March reference.

Freddy's lament for thinking everything is sad. (Ding 4x) (Movie moves on)

_Bonnie kicks the door. "Hey, Freddo!" _

Okay, I have a few animation errors here. (Stops movie again)

(Arrow pops) In three frames the pizzas appear and reappear like the animators drink bullsh*t or something. (Ding)

(Arrows points to Bonnie) The kick is a fail. I mean seriously, the foot moves like a nutcracker. (Ding)

and last but not least, why 'Freddo?' Stupid name. I count this as a sin for not thinking about Freddy's name like: (nicknames blocks movie) Fred, Fredbear, Brownie, and S**t. Im kidding. (Ding)

_"It's called the golden pizza!" Chica says, pointing to the book._

Book is improperly layered. Also, why is Freddy just standing there? (Ding)

_"Is everything ready, Chica?" Bonnie asks._

_"It sure is! I packed everything we need - Our toothbrushes, our sleeping bags, a map, and lots and lots of pizza, of course!" Chica listed. _

Umm Chica, toothbrushes are for humans and pizza is too fat for you. Also, what about your cupcake? K, it's a sin. (Ding)

_"Hey, Bonnie!" _

_"Yeah?" _

_"Catch!"_

_Bonnie catches his guitar PERECTLY._

Okay, the guitar catching is a sin because you might break it.

And also, it's impossible for a bunny to get his guitar around his neck quickly. (Ding)

_"Wow! Thanks Freddo!" _

I hate that nickname. (Ding)

_"To the Fazmobile!" Freddy gets in the Fazmobile. _

(switches to Lego Movie Batman)

"To the batmobile!" Batman said. The laser shoots the batmobile to pieces. "Dang it."

(Switches to the original Batman)

"To the batmobile!" Batman in person said.

(Ding)

_"Our way_

_Our way_

_Our way_

_Our way..." They sang in their Fazmobile._

First refrain: 9

Second refrain: 9

Third: 18.

Wow. The cast is really hyper or struggling at this moment. I hear voice cracks. (Ding)

And also, the road animation is reversed. (Ding)

The buildings is also poorly made. (Ding)

_"Do you know how much pizza means to me?" Chica says with a pizza box on her hand. _

Geez Chica, no need to raise your voice. After all, you already sang a song. (Ding)

_"It's always been my dream to find the golden pizza, ever since I was a little bird!"_

And HOW exactly do you know? You just found it on a book and said you never heard of it, so...how? (Ding)

Aaand there goes another song.

With a poor intro.

No need for sparkles.

Gay pizzas. (Ding 4x)

_Suddenly a pizza that looks muscular jumps on Chica's arms._

Looks like the animators had fun making their avatar. (Ding)

_"Oh he digs you too (oh he really digs you too!)" The alien muscular pizza sang_

(Switches to the man)

(I forgot the name) he said, "You know! For kids!"

(Ding)

_"We'll both get married! _

_We'll live down by the sea."_

Script fail. I mean seriously, pizzas can't swim. (Ding)

_Bonnie strums his guitar but thankfully he didn't start a song._

I lose. (Ding)

_Chica points to a blob._

Chica points on a random place near a big blue blob. (Ding)

_"So we're here...And if we're going this way...then we'll soon hit the lake."_

Chica, don't kill your friends and yourself. (Ding)

_"Don't worry! The Fazmobile can turn itself into a boat!" _

What is this, Little Einsteins? (LITTLE EINSTEINS REMIX ZOOMING ON FREDDYS FACE)

_"To the boat!"_

Freddy gives a f***. (Ding)

_"It's a knife!"_

What the f***k? That's violent for kids to see, now that they're dead. (Ding)

_"My guitar!"_

(MLG SAD music zooming on Bonnie's face) (Ding)

River is reversed. (Ding)

_"Foxy, your back!"_

More animals? Wow. (Ding)

_"Feast your eyes!" _

Bad pirate impression and it's 'feast ye eyes'. (Ding)

_"With unimaginable power!"_

Jaws face. (Jaws plays on Foxy's face) (ding)

_"Hey captain! Is this where we're going?"_

_"Yes!"_

I know where this is going, but does Foxy even know what it's for? (Ding)

_"We gonna be rich!"_

Nevermind. (Ding)

_(Pirate code plays)_

Why is Foxy tap dancing? (Ding)

The turtle isn't singing. (Ding)

How the hell did this rabbit come here? (Ding)

A pig? A cow? Sigh. Nonsense. (Ding)

I have one question for this song: What IS the Pirate Code and WHAT do they use it for? This is getting out of hand. (Ding)

_"Freddy Fazface. We meet again!"_

(Switches to Red from Dick Figures)

Red says this to Bloser (Blue), "Worst. Name. Ever." (Ding)

_"I'm gonna get the golden pizza for myself!"_

For no reason? That sounds wrong for some reason. (Ding)

_"aaaAaaaAaaaAAAAAAEEEEE_!"

Ouch. (Ding)

_"It's a storm!"_

Why the bad parts? Are they trying to do 'Titanic?' Or 'Dora?' (Ding)

_"All hands on deck!"_

Foxy knows human. (Lyra Heartstrings appears to burn a non-brony's eyes) (Ding)

_Bonnie guitars and rainbows come out. _

Just like all shows. Even My Little Pony for Rainbow Dash to clear it all up. Heck, if they make her appear in that movie, I won't be surprised. (Ding)

How did Foxy become sad after clearing clouds? (Ding)

_(Some song plays)_

(Switches to original, along with the movie audio.)

PLAGIARISM. (Ding)

_"And I wish to make children happy instead of sad!"_

That's easy. Just give them toys. (Ding)

_Freddy and Chica stares at the fourth wall._

Dora and Boots moment. (Ding)

_(The Thing plays)_

Geez, stop repeating "The thing we need..." Three times. (Ding)

_(Our way plays)_

(Switches To Spike from MLP)

Spike looks up and shouts, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" Because Rarity got pony napped by diamond dogs. (Ding)

_"Look Freddo!" _

He still remembers. (Ding)

_"We gotta go left!"_

Where's your map? (Next frame) Oh. Use it. (Ding)

_"All this walking is making me tired!"_

Bonnie, your supposed to be hopping. Also, you look like your way behind. Your supposed to be fast, so why be last? (Ding) (RHYMES.)

Alligator appears. (Ding)

Grills are burned. (Ding)

_"No surprise no surprise!" _

Bonnie stole some lyrics from-

(Daugthry's "No Surprise" Song plays. Go search it up!)

_"SWWWIIIINNNNGGG!"_

Chica. STOP. (Ding)

_We got that jungle swing! 3x_

Stop pissing us off by singing. (Ding)

It rhymes. (Ding)

_"You took a wrong turn!"_

Purple Guy in a nutshell. (Ding)

_"A long long time ago..."_

Did you just...hold on.

(Plays Pirate Code. Then back to Albert. And repeats.)

Why, just why? (Ding)

No more rhyming. Lol. (Ding)

_"Despite their efforts, a streak of evil was all I had..."_

How? Potion or something hurts? (Ding)

_"Will be mine!"_

_"I need more..." _

I got to admit...Spike is Ricky. (Ding)

Why are they just standing there with jaws open? Creepy freaks. (Ding)

_"MINNNNNNNNNNE!"_

(This day aria plays)

Princess Cadence, or Chrysalis, sang, "But I want him to be all MINNNNNNNEEE!"

(Ding)

How the f***k did the Fazmobile get here? (Ding)

_"Temple of Pizza Goodness." _

That sounds wrong. I rather name it "The Crust Temple." (Ding)

(Arrow points to a false pizza) Illuminati symbolism. (Ding)

_"Thar be traps protecting the golden pizza!"_

How did HE know? I didn't even see any info on the map when he took it. (Ding)

_"How do we get past the traps?"_

Bonnie and Freddy switch bodies. (Ding. Thanks for the heads up when you said it came out of Bonnie's mouth Lol)

_(Trap dance plays)_

Horrible. Is this Wow Wow Wubbzy (Wubbzy pops) and Wiggles mixed? (Wiggles band shows up) (Ding)

_"Give your butt a shake!"_

Inappropriately worse dance ever. (Ding)

_"Sickingly sweet." _

Ricky, I declare to call you the WORST insult generator. (Ding)

_"I see that you are pure of heart."_

What is this, the Hobbit? (Ding)

Freddy tries to stop arguing by singing. This should be a musical, not a movie. (Ding)

_"THE PIZZA IS MINNE!"_

(Switches to Bath Rhymes Fan Music Video from also Dick Figures)

Dinkleberry was in play-doh formed when Red putted the mic to him. He said, raising up his cane, "Shut The Fuck Up!"

(Ding)

_Bonnie does his guitar again._

Stock footage. (Ding)

_Bonnie and Chica sings at Ricky._

Bonnica confirmed. (Ding)

_"Cuz we got strength..."_

_"And we got enough heart..."_

_"Your never ever ever gonna keep us apart..."_

_"Yeah, we're here to rock your world..."_

You ruined it, Bonnie. (Ding)

_"With the power of friendship!"_

(Switches MLP Pt1)

"With the Power of Friendship!" Twilight and the others banished Nightmare Moon to the Moon.

(Ding)

_"I wish...I wish..."_

Cliffhanger. Don't use them kids, as said by MrEnter on Deviantart! (Ding)

_"I wish that the wishes of everybody in the entire world come true!" _

Wow. Now the kids will kill him. (Ding)

_(Title pops)_

That was the shortest movie i've ever sinned. Lol, pun. (Ding)

Freddy has two voice actors. Why use one for singing and one for talking? (Ding)

Scott Mcqueen. (Ding)

Movie Sin Tally: 98

Sentence: Voice cracks (Our WAY, OUR WAY...)

After a few seconds...

Chica and pizza appears with three pizza babies, but instead of pizza, they're shrek faces. DUN DUN DUN!

OHHHHHHHHHH (AIRHORN) SHREK IS LOVE SHREK IS LIFE.

**This is my first one, so PLZ don't get mad! I apologize if I didn't put any quotes, cliches, or some other errors!**

**EDIT: WOOO THIS PARODY IS NOW FEATURED ON THE MNAF TV TROPES PAGE! YESS! If you can't find it, it's in line 90 And also...**

**To: Sailorblaze**

**THANK YOU! **

**I have to share this comment because... YOU LAUGHED AT IT (wonder what your favorite parts are?) SO THANK YOU! :D**


	2. RESPONSES FOR GUEST REVS

Guests:

GuestNotGuest

A shyguy

MY GUESTS, YOU ARE MENTIONED!

_"Is it bad that I knew almost every references you made? ALSO: HOLY F*** IM DYING this was almost as good as the original...now if only Mike calling Chica a 'pizzaf***er' was in the movie...then it would be perfect!" -GuestNotGuest_

Response: No, it isn't bad at all! Why? Do you watch D**k Figures and MLP? That's fine if a yes or no, almost good as original? I guess that's an 8/10 -IGN, and yeah! And also maybe add the lame pun, "Listen you _pizza_ sh**!"

_"Perfect! This is accurate, but I'm hoping to get more involved. Besides, there's the fat f***, The slut, the crossdresser, the reason behind child sexualization, Satan and Doopliss cloned and put in a kid suit, the gold covered son of a b****, the purple jacka**, and the stilt guy rip-off. That's 7 alone. Also, the temple is already used by many rip offs. And Amnesia: Dark Descent. Actual punishment: Suitor, Brute, Grunt, Manpigs and Kaernk beatings!" - A Shyguy_

Lemme guess...

Fat f*** - Freddy?

Slut - Chica?

Crossdresser - ...Bonnie?

Reason behind child sex. Foxy?

Gold bitch - Springtrap got in one frame of the movie, yes! If kids saw that, they would be like, "WHAT WAS THAT." Suddenly my reviews: THATS CANON WHY U DO DAT

Satan and Doopliss - Oh, you mean Bill Cipher/ Illuminati?

Purple jacka** - PG in a nutshell?

Stilt guy rip-off - Ricky? Or Albert?

Temple - Yeah, like Chica's pizza fetish

Amnesia: Dark Descent - It reminds you of this game? I don't even play it...

Actual punishment - KARATE, for short

**MORE COMING SOON. THIS PARODY FANFIC WILL HAVE 4 CHAPTERS. 2 for MNAF 1 and 2 FOR MNAF 2 and GUEST REVIEWERS FROM THE SEQUEL!**


End file.
